El amor de un humano
by Mixer1927
Summary: Elsa, una sirena que pronto sera reina tendrá mucha presión, pero sobre todo el enamorarse de un humano es lo que mas le afectara, y quiere estar con aquel humano, pero ¿como? ¿que es capaz de hacer para conseguir el amor de aquel humano? ¿podra hacerlo realidad? ¿el humano siente algo por ella?
1. Chapter 1

Elsa, es una sirena, mejor dicho la princesa de las sirenas, la más hermosa, pronto será reina pero antes de serlo quieres conocer cosas nuevas, pero sus padres se lo impiden, pero hay algo que ellos no saben los únicos que lo saben son su hermana menor, Anna, una tortuga grande llamada Malvavisco y un pequeño y alegre pez, Olaf, Elsa mientras se hacía su hermosa y típica trenza llego su querida hermana, Anna

Anna: ELSA, ¿VAMOS A IR A…- le grito de la emoción pero Elsa la interrumpió

Elsa: SHHHHHHHHHHHH

Anna: lo siento, ¿vamos a ir a la guarida?- susurro

Elsa: Anna ¿tú que crees?

Anna: YEIIIIIIII- nadando con su hermosa cola verde y dando vueltas por todos lados

Elsa: tranquila Anna, VAMOS- Anna siguió a su hermana mayor, ambas hermanas eran inseparables, apenas iban por la ciudad marítima hasta que se toparon con el novio de la princesa menor, Kristoff

Anna: KRISTOFF ¿COMO ESTAS?- se acercó a su novio entusiasmadamente

Kristoff: HOLA ANNA, me alegra verte- la pareja se abrazaba, se querían mucho

POV ELSA

Aquellos dos sí que están enamorados, ¿Qué se sentirá amar a alguien? ¿Ser amada? Pero no como hija, hermana o amiga, si no como una sirena, estar enamorada, tener a alguien a quien amar, que cada vez que lo vea mi corazón lata como nunca, que cada vez que me hable sienta mariposas en el estómago, que el mundo se detenga cuando acaricia mi piel, que las manos del reloj no giren si no está presente, pero no quiero imaginarlo, quiero saber que se siente, pero no creo que pase, el amor no es para mi

FIN POV

EN EL MAR PERO EN LA SUPERFICIE

Un barco de madera y marineros, entre las suaves olas del mar, en una orilla del barco había un peliblanco de ojos azules mirando hacia el mar, de pronto un castaño de ojos verdes se pone a lado de el

Hipo: Jack, no me digas que sigues pensando en las fantasías

Jack: ¿de qué hablas?

Hipo: no te hagas, esas fantasías de las sirenas ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? No existen las sirenas

Jack: no lo sabemos, digo, si existen los dragones ¿porque no deberían de existir las sirenas?

Hipo: dime ¿acaso has visto una?

Jack: no, pero eso no quiere decir que deje de creer

Hipo: mejor piensa en otras cosas

Jack: ah sí ¿Cómo qué?

Hipo: no sé, tener novia, pensar en casarte

Jack: párale Hipo, el amor no es para mí, además si me caso, será con una…- fue interrumpido por Hipo

Hipo: déjame adivinar, con una sirena, LAS SIRENAS NO EXISTEN

Jack: precisamente por eso

EN LAS PROFUNDIDADES DEL MAR

Anna y Elsa, ya con Olaf y Malvavisco, iban en camino a su guarida pero un guardia se detuvo enfrente de ellos

Elsa: ¿podría tener la nobleza de hacerse a un lado?- pregunto algo molesta

Guardia: lo siento princesa pero mis órdenes son escoltarlas de vuelta al palacio

Anna: ¿Qué? ¿Pero porque?

Guardia: humanos

Los cuatro: ¿humanos?- dijeron los cuatro al unisonó

Elsa: iré a investigar- estaba a punto de irse a la superficie pero alguien la sostuvo de su cola de sirena, inmediatamente supo de quien se trataba- ¿Qué sucede padre?- pregunto resignada

Edgar: señorita, no iras a ningún lado y menos si es para ver humanos

Elsa: pero padre es inútil tenerles miedo, si no vamos a verlos no sabremos como son y llegara el día en el que ellos vendrán aquí, y todos estemos aterrados

Edgar: pero mientras eso no pase, te quedaras en el palacio- el "Tritón" por decirlo así se llevó a sus dos hijas a su enorme y bello palacio, pasaron alrededor de dos horas y cuando nadie veía, ella salió del castillo, se dirigió a la superficie, pero fue seguida por su fiel amigo Olaf

Olaf: Elsa ¿estas segura de lo que haces?

Elsa: jamás eh estado más segura, vamos Olaf solo quiero ver como son los humanos

Olaf: pero, puede ser peligroso, ¿Qué tal si te matan?

Elsa: hay Olaf, shhh, mejor sigamos nadando- y siguieron nadando hasta la superficie, al llegar Elsa apenas saco su cabeza, con su cabello rubio-platinado mojado, y vio a humanos bailando, ella miraba maravillada las bellas danzas que realizaban las parejas, decidió acercarse un poco mas

Olaf: Elsa, es hora de irnos

Elsa: no Olaf, no tiene nada de malo explorar- se acercó y vio a un perro negro y de ojos verdes ladrarle

Hipo: CHIMUELO VEN AQUÍ

POV ELSA

¿Chimuelo? Que extraño nombre, digo, pero bueno, es hermoso, sorprendente e interesante, realmente sorprendente, como es su forma de vida, sus danzas, pero alguien se aproxima, es… wow que lindo es ¿Qué dije?, jamás creí que diría esto, pero el amor a primera vista existe, o eso creo, es tan lindo, que quisiera saltar o cambiar esta inútil cola de sirena por un par de piernas, y estar en este momento junto a él, y si es posible darle un beso, ALTO ¿Qué estoy pensando? Lo acabo de ver, ni siquiera he hablado con él, y no creo que lo haga

Hipo: Jack, no es por nada pero DEJA DE FANTASEAR CON SIRENAS, NO EXISTEN

Jack: ¿sabes? Si nos ves algo, no significa que no exista, estoy seguro de que algún día veré una- tenía posibilidad, pero tendría que ser discretamente a los demás humanos no los conocía, mientras que el castaño tenía la mirada fija en un pez, supongo que estaba muy cerca de mi

Hipo: ¿Qué es eso?- señalo un lugar donde más o menos yo estaba- parece una mujer que está en peligro, ve por un salvavidas- el chico de ojos azules se fue y en minutos regreso, el castaño lanzo como un tipo de circulo donde yo estaba, me mato la curiosidad así que lo tome, pero me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, fui jalada inmediatamente y en minutos ya estaba en esa cosa flotante, todos me miraban y bueno más bien a mi cola de sirena- ¿u…una sirena?

Jack: es increíble- el me sonrió, los demás no hacían absolutamente nada, más que mirarme, él se acercó a mí, y me levanto del suelo y me puso como en una silla, supongo que así se le llama o yo lo conocía así en el mar, claro las sillas eran las conchas o cosas así,- ¿Cómo te llamas?- me pregunto, ¿Qué hago? Quiero responderle pero tengo miedo- no tengas miedo, no te haremos daño- no sé, pero algo me hizo confiar en el

Elsa: me llamo Elsa- dije tímidamente, el solo me sonrió y todos hicieron lo mismo que él, sonreír

Jack: mi nombre es Jack, y déjame decirte que siempre he querido ver a una sirena- una pelirroja se acercó a él y lo empujo

¿?: Hola yo me llamo Merida, y es un honor conocer a una sirena, supongo- y todos se presentaron y siguieron con sus hermosas danzas, Jack estaba a mi lado, hablando conmigo y preguntándome todo tipo de cosas sobre mi especie, era una conversación agradable, pero como todo lo agradable tiene que acabar, mi padre salió de la superficie, todos lo miraron impactados, volteo a verme furioso, pero al ver a Jack a mi lado, estuvo MUCHO MAS FURIOSO, lo ataco y lo empuje y afortunadamente no le paso nada y a mí tampoco pero mi padre me cargo y me llevo de vuelta a mi hogar, y honestamente fue la peor sensación de mi vida, porque a partir de allí sabía que jamás volvería a ver a Jack

Edgar: ¿QUE CREES QUE ESTBAS HACIENDO?- no le conteste- MADURA DE UNA BUENA VEZ, PRONTO SERAS REINA, NO PUEDES ARRIESGARTE ASI Y AL REINO ENTERO

Elsa: lo lamento

Edgar: CON UN LAMENTO, NO SE ARREGLAN LAS COSAS ELSA

Elsa: PERDONAME LA VIDA, SIMPLEMENTE QUIERO SER LIBRE

Edgar: Y ESA LIBERTAD PODRIA COSTARTE LA VIDA O LA DE TODO EL REINO, PIENSA LAS COSAS ANTES DE ACTUAR- simplemente me fui pero, a partir de ese día no volví a ser la misma, me aislaron de mi hermana, y todo se complico

TRES AÑOS DESPUES…

Tengo 21 años de edad pronto será la coronación, estos días han sido muy atareados, Anna y yo prácticamente somos desconocidas desde que me separaron de ella casi no nos hablamos, y hace tiempo que no veo un barco, ya supe el nombre, espero verlo pronto antes de convertirme en la reina que todos esperan, ahora está anocheciendo

FIN POV

Ya era de noche, la hermosa sirena observaba la superficie perdida en sus pensamientos, pero empezaron a verse luces de distintos colores, ella no quería tener problemas con su padre, otra vez, después de todo ya era lo suficientemente madura ¿no?, la curiosidad la invadía hasta que ya no resistió más, y se dirigió hacia la superficie saco su cabeza y, lo vio, vio a Jack pensativo, mirando el cielo, entonces Hipo llego

Hipo: ¿aún no superas a Elsa?

Jack: jamás la olvidare- Elsa quien estaba cerca oyendo solo se dibujó una gran sonrisa en el rostro

Hipo: pero tal vez ella si, por ejemplo ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo cuándo la conocimos?

Jack: que en este año sería coronada reina

Hipo: ¿ves? Hay una infinidad de posibilidades, tal vez ya se casó, tiene pretendiente, novio

Jack: pero yo jamás la olvidare, su hermosa cara, su voz- Elsa, solo escuchaba encantada

Hipo: ok pero, yo creo que es tiempo de que busques pareja

Jack: ja, eso no sucederá, al menos que encuentre a la chica ideal

Hipo: pero que sea humana

Jack: obviamente debe ser humana- Elsa solo puso una cara de tristeza, y se sumergió en el agua, tenía ganas de llorar, con tan solo saber que el buscaba una humana le dolió mucho- pero alguien que me impacte y sea sorprendente- de repente cae un rayo, e inmediatamente todos subieron las velas, pero desafortunadamente cayo un rayo en el barco

Hipo: VAMOS SUBAN RAPIDO- a los botes de emergencia

Jack: RAPIDO CORRAN, SUBAN- ya casi estaban todos los barcos, ya todos estaban en los botes, solo faltaba Jack, estaba a punto de subir pero la cuerda se rompió, el cayó al mar tratando de nadar, Elsa iba de regreso al castillo, pero se oyó un gran estallido Elsa inmediatamente volteo, y Jack iba hacia las profundidades

Elsa: Jack...- susurro, nado lo más rápido que pudo hasta él lo tomo de su sudadera y lo llevo a la superficie, fue a la playa más cercana, y se la pasó toda la noche rescatada junto a él, esperando a que reaccionara, ya iba amanecer, tenía que volver pero quería ver sus ojos una vez más, no le importo y siguió allí.

EN LAS PROFUNDIDADES…

Anna, estaba con su mejor amiga Rapunzel y repentinamente llego Olaf muy alterado

Olaf: ANNA…. SIRENA…. PLAYA…REINA

Anna: OLAF TRANQUILO, relájate y dime ¿Qué sucede?

Olaf: Elsa salvo a un humano y ahora está en la playa

Anna: OH NO MI PADRE LA MATARA, Punzie llama a Eugene, Kristoff y a Hans, me alcanzan en la playa

Rapunzel: CLARO ANNA- se fue rapidísimo, mientras que Anna nado y nado hasta llegar a la costa, llego y vio a su hermana recostada a lado de un humano, acariciando la cara del peliblanco, después su cabello, parecía hipnotizada

Anna: Olaf ¿Qué rayos hace?- susurro, Olaf no contesto, y de la nada llegaron sus amigos

Hans: ANN…- Anna le tapó la boca

Anna: shhhhh, véanla

EN OTRO LADO…

¿?: Valla, que curioso, una hermosa sirena enamorada de un humano ¿Dónde podría verse eso? Tengo que negociar con ella, si lo logro tengo que planear algo y ustedes dos me ayudaran, Elizabeth, Mateo encárguense de que esa sirena venga a mi

Elizabeth: lo que ordenes

CONTINUARA…

**ACABE, bueno después de escuchar wings de Little Mix como mil veces, ver la película de KungFu Panda otras mil veces decidí quedarme, además tengo que cumplir los retos que no he terminado, el primero es este que hicieron en Facebook y yo tontamente lo acepte sabiendo que ya tenía otros fics y bueno, GRACIAS POR LOS ANIMOS**

**SALUDOS**


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa, seguía hipnotizada por el apuesto peliblanco, mientras era observada por su hermana y sus otros amigos

Kristoff: Anna espero que estés consciente de que si tu padre se entera de esto, no le va a gustar-decía en susurros

Anna: pero no puedo interrumpirla así de simple- susurro, hasta que siguieron observando a Elsa

Elsa: esta… despertando-mientras el peliblanco abría poco a poco los ojos, y siente una mano delicada en su mejilla y la toma con delicadeza y su vista se empieza a aclarar, y empieza a ver a la hermosa rubia-platinada

Jack: ¿Elsa?

Elsa: Jack….. hace tiempo que no te veía- dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

Jack: jaja, cierto ¿tu padre dejo de tenerme rencor?- pregunto mientras se sentaba

Elsa: jamás, creo que te odia más

Jack: no es por correrte ni nada, pero ¿no deberías irte?

Elsa: si, pero pronto seré reina y quiero disfrutar la libertad que me queda- mientras ellos conversaban

Anna: vámonos de aquí, si no, mi padre nos encontrara- y se sumergieron en el mar, Anna apenas llego al castillo y trato de pasar desapercibida pero no lo logro

Edgar: ANNA…- dijo al ver que su hija nadaba rápidamente hacia su habitación- ¿Dónde está tu hermana?

Anna: no lo sé-se iba ir, pero…

Edgar: ALTO… se que me ocultas algo, te conozco muy bien

Anna: hay padre, es ridículo, ¿Qué te puedo estar ocultando?- pregunto inocentemente

Edgar: Anna

Anna: bueno ya te diré dónde está, está en su cuarto

Edgar: Anna es en serio

Anna: yo también lo digo en serio, digo hace tiempo que no hablamos, porque tú nos lo prohibiste

Edgar: tushe, bueno puedes retirarte

Anna: gracias- se dirigió hacia la salida

Edgar: no ibas a tu habitación

Anna: si, pero se me olvidaron unas cosas- se fue tranquilamente, al salir nado lo más rápido posible, y fue con sus amigos- chicos, vamos por Elsa, pero RAPIDO

Rapunzel: tranquila Anna ¿Por qué tanta urgencia?

Anna: mi padre pregunta por ella, HAY QUE IRNOS PERO YA- los cinco se van nadando lo más rápido posible, llegaron a la playa- genial, mas humanos- dijo con cansancio, viendo a tres humanos más, una chica de cabello pelirrojo y ojos azules, se veía ruda además de otra chica rubia de ojos azules y un chico castaño de ojos verdes

Merida: ok entonces fuiste rescatado por Elsa

Jack: si

Merida: ashhh y yo creyendo que me había librado de ti- dijo en forma de broma, sacando una risa a los presentes

Astrid: ¿Cómo te ha ido Elsa con el mundo de las sirenas?

Elsa: pues, complicado por razones personales

Hipo: de seguro fue por hablar con humanos

Elsa: mmmmm si- hasta que se oyeron cuatro voces diciendo "TU VE POR ELLA", Elsa volteo rápidamente

Jack: ¿Qué fue eso?

Elsa: nada en especial, pero me tengo que ir, espero algún día verlos, adiós- se fue hacia el mar y se dirigió a una roca y vio a quienes la espiaban

Anna: ya no la veo ¿Punzie?- susurrando

Rapunzel: nada de nada- susurro

Elsa: ¿los interrumpo en algo?- los otros gritaron del susto

Kristoff: no, no estábamos haciendo nada

Elsa: ¿Por qué están aquí?

Anna: eso es lo que deberíamos preguntarte a ti

Elsa: ¿Qué?

Eugene: me huele a romance

Anna: con que nuevo galán eh Elsa- con una sonrisa picara

Elsa:-se sonroja- ¿de qué hablas Anna?

Anna: tranquila Elsa, tu secreto está a salvo con nosotros

Elsa: gracias por cubrirme Anna

Anna: si pero hay que volver lo más pronto posible- se fueron nadando hasta que Elsa se detuvo- Elsa hay que darnos prisa

Elsa: yo creo que nuestros amigos quieren conocer la guarida

Anna: ¿Qué? Pero hace muchísimo tiempo que no vamos

Elsa: es mejor tarde que nunca

Rapunzel: ¿de qué hablan?- pregunto confundida

Anna: de un lugar donde….- fue interrumpida por Elsa

Elsa: SHHHHHHHHH se supone que es un secreto

Anna: lo siento, pero ¿estas segura?

Elsa: claro que si

Anna: ¿pero si papa nos descubre o mama?

Elsa: no lo harán, vamos síganme chicos- y sus amigos la siguieron hasta una cueva

Kristoff: donde estamos

Anna: Elsa, es mejor que nos vayamos, papa podría descubrirnos

Elsa: ¿desde cuándo te preocupa papa?

Anna: buen punto

Elsa: vamos entonces- entraron a la cueva y al ver lo que se encontraba en el interior de esa cueva quedaron maravillados- justo como lo recordaba

Anna: wow, había olvidado lo maravilloso que era

Elsa: los humanos esto y más pueden hacer, son esplendidos, su forma de vivir, de ser libres, mientras nosotros no podemos salir del mar

Kristoff: si pero no queda de otra

Elsa: pueden cubrirme solo para disfrutar los días de libertad que me quedan

Rapunzel: Elsa, no podemos hacer eso, tu padre nos cortaría la cabeza

Hans: Punzie tiene razón

Anna: claro que podemos solo necesitamos vigilarte de cerca espero que no te moleste o estar con papa todo el tiempo

Elsa: ayúdenme por favor

Kristoff: pues podríamos pero eso nos arriesgaría mucho, y también a Elsa, yo creo que lo mejor será que las cosas se queden así, Elsa no puedes estar así

Anna: en eso Kristoff tiene mucha razón, Elsa es mucho riesgo

Rapunzel: pero te ayudaremos en lo que podamos

Elsa: en serio se los agradezco, y bueno, un favorcito mas

Anna: como quieras hermana ¿Qué es lo que deseas?- Elsa le susurro algo al oído, y la cara de Anna paso de ser una sonriente a una enojada y espantada a la vez- NO, NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSES, NO ESTOY TAN LOCA COMO PARA ESO NO, NO Y NO

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p><strong>PORFINNNN ACABEEEEEEEEEEE, esto es algo difícil pero ya que estoy de vacaciones quisiera actualizar diario (quisiera, mas no dije que lo hare) pero hare lo que pueda, en fin un capitulo corto pero hecho con amor, esfuerzo, sudor, saliva, y mucha cinta adhesiva<strong>

**Katy: emocionada para ver los pingüinos de Madagascar**

**SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, AMO A LOS PINGUNOS, SON TAN TIERNOS, GRACIOSOS Y LETALES A LA VEZ**

**ADIOS Y SALUDOS MIXERESCOS**


End file.
